


Fanvid: FAITH

by wand3rlust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanvid, Fanvids, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3rlust/pseuds/wand3rlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANVID:<br/>Anna Milton shows up in the Winchester's and Ruby's lives and even though Ruby would like to avoid angels at all costs, there's something special about Anna. She tries to push Anna away when things get too intense and too dangerous for both of them, but in the end Sam can see that Ruby is just putting up defenses and reminds Ruby that Anna is one of the few she can truly rely on and not to let that go.</p><p>Music: "Faith" by Natalie Walker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: FAITH

@Youtube: <http://youtu.be/vTLahzFJoLQ>  
@Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/33400583>  
@Tumblr: <http://pennilesspumpkin.tumblr.com/post/13967698834/faith-an-anna-ruby-fanvid>


End file.
